Exchanged Student
by Zirrith
Summary: Hogwarts has a new student and she's a weird girl from their sister school in Japan! What's with her and talking to cats? R&R Please. And if I mispell names Io'm sorry, haven't read the books saw movies. Forgive my illiteracy.


Trial Version:

Z: Please don't hurt me, I've never written a H.P Fanfic before!!!

Harry: I dun like it!!!

Malfoy: Heh! I do!

Z: And I don't own them, I don't think I want to...except Miss Norris. Kitty kitty SMILES BIG

* * *

Exchanged 

Written by: Zirrith

Chapter 1: The Exchange Student

It seemed like the night sky would go on forever, even in the grand hall it seemed so...magical. Harry chuckled to himself and turned to look up at the old man in his giant throne-like seat. It had seemed like forever since he had been here, he loved it. He loved anything that had to do with Hogwarts. Of course, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had wanted to keep him "Home". But, again, he threatened to blow up one of them this time so they would float away. Again he chuckled, sitting himself back in his usual seat. The girl next to him turned and smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around.

"I see you're back. Did you have any troubles this time." Her smile was enough to make anything seem all right, actually just being back in the world of Magic made him love living now.

"Yeah, Bloody hell! Remember when we had to come pick you up in the flying car! I swear those people are bloody Crazy!" Ron had tossed his two cents in it, which made Harry laugh.

" Well, Hagrid did say I could give Dudley a nice set of ears."

"Harry! You know you can't do magic outside of school" Harry patted Harmoine's shoulder, reassuring her that he would never. Just then, the old man rose from his seat.

"Now that all first years have been sorted into house groups," Began Professor Dumbledore. " I would like to make an announcement. This year, we would like to give a warm welcome to an Exchange student from Hiroshima Naraku School for the gifted. If you hadn't already guessed she is from Japan and will be arriving-" Dumbledore hadn't the chance to finish, a large dragon flew through the ceiling. Everyone stared and the first years screamed. Harry rose and pulled out his wand by pure habit. A girl with long black hair in black robe and wearing a black mask that covered her face from the tip of her nose up and you couldn't see her eyes, appeared. She jumped down from the dragon and snapped at it. The large creature, in a fit of fire and smoke reverted to a smaller more compact form.

"Good Evening everyone," She bowed low and tapped her finger against her mask. A stream of sparks came off her mask and rose to the ceiling repairing it. "My name is Kerrigan Lanceley. I am 15 years old and I am Japanese. I am also adopted." Again she bowed low. " Forgive my dragon, Isis loves going through the roof." Kerrigan turned to look at Dumbledore and she shook his hand. Each teacher shaking the girl's hand and she bowing in return.

"Kerrigan, I assume they told you about things here." She nodded and sat in the sorting chair,Professor Magonagle walked over and placed a grungy old-looking hat upon the girl's head. The girl's mask turned up and from where Harry and his friend could see, they witnessed the girl in a soft conversation with the hat.

"I think the Sorting hat wants to put her in a house group she doesn't want. I did that too." Harry whispered to Ron and Harmoine. The group nodded lightly.

"Gryffindore!" The Hat's voice echoed and Harmoine looked at the only available seat in Gryffindore...Right next to her. Kerrigan went to go sit next to the trio. Her dragon flying up into the ceiling and perching itself on a support beam.

"Good Evening." She said as wear mask." Harry turned to the food which had just appeared, the girl blushed bright red and reached to take it off.

"I'd forgotten I even wore such a thing, at my other school it is uniformity." The black mask slid easily over her head and the entire group around her had gasped with shock. The girl had bright red eyes and slightly pointed ears hidden behind her hair. "What?" She asked, looking confused as others tried to make sure she wasn't wearing any contacts.

"You...you're not a witch!" Harmoine stood and pointed at her. "You're not even human!" Harmoine stood then, her eyes wide as she backed away from her.

"No...I'm not." Kerrigan remained calm, she had guessed right when she had come here. She knew they would do this. " I don't really know what I am, I just know I have magic in my blood." She nodded and reached over and grabbed some pumpkin juice and a piece of bread. She sat nibbling at the thing.

"Harmoine please, you're acting ridiculous!"

"Ron's right, Harmoine, sit down before you attract Malfoy's attention." But it was too late, Malfoy was already looking in their direction. But not at Harmoine, Ron, or Harry, but, at the girl who sat next to them. The one who nibbled silently on a piece of bread.

"Crab, Goyle. Look at her." scowled Malfoy. "Potter doesn't deserve to have her near him and his mudblood friend!" Malfoy bega to grind his teeth as he chewed mouthfuls of chicken wings.

"Draco, that girl's weird. Look at her eyes!" Malfoy gave Crab a scowling glare and continued to eat. "They're probably contacts!" He spat as he stuffed his face. "You two, once she leaves we'll follow her."

"Really, you all act as if you've never seen anything like this?" Kerrigan took a sip from her juice and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we're acting like muggles." Kerrigan's eyes fell on the boy in front of her.

"Muggle? Before I forget, what are you're names?" Kerrigan was curious and she tilted her head lightly.

"Oh, Muggle means Non Magic folk. And My name is Harry, that is Harmoine and that's Ron." Said Harry pointing to each of the members, also introducing the Weasleys.

"All right, its time to go back to the dormitories." Called Percy Weasley and began to lead the group out. Kerrigan and Malfoy were last to walk out.

Chapter 2: Ms. Norris knows all

"Let me go Malfoy." Kerrigan threw the boy another glare. It had only been a week and already she was being wooed by a Draco Malfoy. Or so she assumed she was being wooed.

"Come now, Kerrigan, don't be that way." He grinned and leaned close to her, his lips almost touching hers. "You know you want me. After all, I can show you the right crowd."

"I'm sure I can find out for myself, Draco." Kerrigan snorted and pushed him off. His body slipped down the wall and he fell face first in the dirt. Draco's grey eyes turned up to see a familiar red eyed cat nuzzling against Kerrigan's foot.

"Really, I didn't know that." Malfoy was shocked to see the girl talk to the cat. "Malfoy, Ms. Norris says you better watch out. She knows all your secrets you know." Smiling she leaned forward with a hissing Ms. Norris in her hands. " Even," Her lips lay a soft kiss on Malfoy's cheek before she whispered. " about that little stuffed animal you keep under your bed." Laughing she walked off. When Kerrigan was sure there was no one around she put the cat down and began to chuckle. "Ms.Norris? Now when did you get such a dumb name."

"Apparently, when I came here undercover." The cat morphed into an inverted version of Kerrigan, white hair instead of black and blue eyes that glared at the twin.

"You're such a snitch Zee, but I love you." Laughing she leaned against the wall. "So, were you always the cat?" Norris' head turned to her twin and her cat ears twitched.

"Yes...you are a liar." Norris pulled back her hair in a pony tail and began to change into a school uniform. "No one really notices me here, they think I'm a ghost."

"Have you been using your magic to look like one?"

"Yeah, it's fun" Norris laughed and began walking with Kerrigan. "Kerri, I got to tell you about your new friends."

"Malfoy?"

"No. Harry, Harmoine, and Ron. They are well known in this campus, for the past few years they've been in and out of danger, escaping a wizard by the name of Voldemort."

"How does that effect my mission?" Kerrigan paused, sensing Harry's energy. "I need to go..."Ms. Norris", talk to me later." Kerrigan chuckled and walked in the opposite direction of Harry but he found her. He took her arm roughly and pushed her against the wall. His lips pressed against hers and when they parted she stared wide eyed.

"H-Harry!" She blushed deeply, her nose flared then. "You're not Harry! Malfoy!"

"I knew it! You like that, Potter!" Malfoy's potion wore off and he took her lips hard. "Well, I won't let you!"


End file.
